The invention relates to a push-push mechanism and thus the design of a control cam for a push-push mechanism. The invention thus concerns a push-push mechanism and particularly a control cam for a push-push mechanism, according to preamble in patent claim 1. In particular the invention concerns such push-push control cams that are suitable for application with a card reader, that includes a push-push mechanism. “Card” refers to chip-cards, smart cards and SIM cards, as well as other typical cards that are utilised in technology. Card reader refers to a card contacting device for application with a card. In the sense of the present invention, under push-push mechanism or push-push control cam respectively a device is understood which is suitable for inserting cards into a card reader with an initial push and with a second push on the card, this can be removed again from the card reader. In general the invention refers to a push mechanism, in which a control pin guided by the control cam is provided, which according to the present invention is mounted form-fittingly in a slider. Connectors of this kind with a push-push mechanism are already known in the state of the art. Thus U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,431 demonstrates a card contacting device with a push-push mechanism and a heart-shaped control cam. The mechanism shown there is composed of a variety of components. A slider which can be actuated by the card, works together via a control element with a control cam located in the card reader, in other words a heart-shaped control cam shown here. Furthermore a spring is provided which is mounted on the slider at its actuation end. The push-push mechanism shown here has on the one hand the disadvantage that many components are needed that in particular work together in a complicated way and if they in an inexact position, the function of the card reader will be impaired. The height of the whole card reader due a push mechanism of this type is another disadvantage. The required control cam or heart cam includes several stepwise mounted control regions, along which the control pin slides, depending on the actuation state. The various steps thus enable the control pin to be forcibly guided along the cam following one direction, as well as attaining specific intermediate states. However the number of states and intermediate states as well as the reading state and the opening state only possible with many steps within the control cam.